Belladonna Higgins
by A Newsies Girl
Summary: So this is my first, Denton, fanfiction because every time I read one, it always seems to be a slash. I wanted to see him with a girl, because I think he is a strong character, so who better to catch his eye then one of the Manhattan Newsgirls. I hope you enjoy this story, and if you don't, oh well I am having fun writing it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first, Denton, fanfiction because every time I read one, it always seems to be a slash. I wanted to see him with a girl, because I think he is a strong character, so who better to catch his eye then one of the Manhattan Newsgirls. I hope you enjoy this story, and if you don't, oh well I am having fun writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, only Belladonna.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**NICE TO MEET YOU**

I was running as fast as I could, jumping roof top, to roof top to catch up to the guy. I was tired, but I would be damned if I let someone, a perfect stranger to think I was a thief. I learned that roof tops, were the fastest way to travel, when you want to catch up to someone, or just escape others. I slid down the fire escape, as If it were a jungle gym, landing right in front of him.

He stopped, and stared at me startled, obviously not expecting to see me, "Can I help you?"

"No, you just dropped this by the theater," I reached into my coat pocket, and handed the man his wallet, "You could count it if you like, but I promise I didn't take a cent."

He weighed the wallet in his palm, probably trying to decide, if he should check. He looked at me as he decided to put the money back in his pocket, "It's alright, you sure did run a long way."

I smiled up at him, "I like the exercise."

"You look familiar, have we met?" He stared at me for a long moment.

"You might have, I sale papers," I informed, not really one to hold back to much information, unless my life depended on it, "My brother-"

"Bell!" Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

I turned to look at my older brother, "What Race?"

He looked up at the other man, and extended his hand, "Hey there, Denton, my sister wasn't bothering you was she?" He asked, pulling me into a headlock.

I pushed him off of me, and stared at the man again, "You're Bryan Denton," I shook his hand, "I have every thing you ever written," I looked at my brother, "This is Bryan Denton, he published the articles about the strike."

"I know who he is, Bell, I was there remember?" My brother rolled his eyes, as he placed his cigar in his mouth.

The mans face broke into a grin, "Didn't know, I had fans."

"You probably didn't know there were girl Newsies either," I was stuck with some of the other girls, when the strike was taking place, because the boys didn't want us to get hurt.

"I knew there were some girl Newsies, I seen some at the rally," He looked at my brother, and then back at me. He pulled out his wallet, and then pulled a dollar out, and handed it to me, "Thanks for returning my wallet, I have to go back to work, see you guys later."

My brother took me by the wrist, and started walking me in the opposite direction, "I hate when you do that, Bell, you know jump like that. You could had fallen off the roof, and then where would I be."

I smiled innocently at my brother, "Headache free?" He was always complaining I was giving him headaches.

He smacked me lightly on the back of the head, as we walked towards the Lodging House, where everyone was probably getting ready , "You're a real smart ass, you know that?"

"Geez, I wonder where I got it from," I teased.

"It must have been from father," My brother explained, knowing that he was just as much a smart ass, as I was.

"Says the guy, who tried to get the judge to roll you, double or nothing for your freedom," I started laughing at the look on my brothers face, it was priceless.

"Well everyone knows I got a problem," He joked right back.

**LITTLE HISTORY FLASHBACK**

When I was only ten years old, my parents both died by some man who tried robbing them on there way back home, leaving my brother, and I alone. Since they had come straight from Italy, they didn't have any other family, except for the two of us. Since my brother was fourteen, he took care of me, placing bets at the track. Then when that money was gone, he began to sell papers, to help support us. A couple weeks after selling, we met Itey, and Jack, who invited my brother to move into the Lodging House, and then invited me when they found out he had a kid sister. I owe my brother my life, because I don't know where I would be, if they would had separated us at the orphanage. There you have my past, in a nut shell.

**END OF HISTORY**

"Happy sixteenth birthday, by the way," He hand me a balled up handkerchief, as if it were no big deal, which to us it really wasn't.

I unwrapped the cloth, and smiled at the small jar, containing perfume, "How did you afford this, Antonio?"

"I got lucky at the tracks," He noticed that I was about to yell at him, so he quickly continued, "Some guy dropped his watch, he was so grateful, he gave me five dollars."

"You should have saved the money for yourself," I lifted the cap, and smelled the sweet fragrance, "Thanks Antonio."

"Belladonna, can we please go back to our nicks?" He hated when I called him by his name, as much as I hated him calling me by mine.

Let me take a moment to describe myself, I have black straight hair, that doesn't even stay curled, no matter how much I try. I have a real light complexion, even lighter then my brothers, and I am only five foot even. I could pull off being twelve years old, even if I am really seventeen. I usually wear the typical attire of the male Newsies, so I don't get to harassed by Scabbers, or bulls, and worse of all drunks.

"So how does it feel to be sixteen?" My brother asked, extending his arm, for me to slip my arm through.

"I don't feel any different, everyone still treats me like a kid," that was the only downside with coming here when I was ten. All the boys here, and in Brooklyn, all treat me like a sister.

My brother sighed, whenever I got upset over the others asking the other girls out, he was there for me to talk to about it, "Hate's me to say this, but you'll find a guy, who won't treat you like there sister."

I smiled at my brother, "I might have to move to a different state, in order for that to ever happen."

"So why don't you become a nun," My brother teased, he knew I was sensitive about this topic.

I pulled out of his arm, "You're such a jerk," I shouted, before climbing up the nearest fire escape.

"Belladonna!" My brother was heard faintly from the streets.

Another reason I like running from roof top, to roof top was because it made it real hard for people to follow you, making it easy to escape when I needed to be on my own. I think I knew all the streets, which had jump-able roofs, in Manhattan, and Brooklyn.

I noticed the sky turning dark, so I just climbed down the nearest fire escape, figuring I will be able to calm down by the time I walked back to the Lodging House.

"Hello, Bell," Someone greeted from the right of me, "Thought you went back home, with your brother."

I turned, and smiled when I saw Denton, exiting some apartment building, "Hello, Mr. Denton. I am taking a break from him, was on my way home now." The apartment was about a level higher, then where the Jacobs lived, but wasn't necessarily like the ones in upper class.

"Home sweet home," Denton must had noticed me staring at the building, he looked down at his pocket watch, "So aren't you going back to the lodging house, to get ready with the other girls."

I dropped my smile, and just glared ahead of me, thinking about all the 'big brothers' I didn't need, "I don't go to those things."

"Sure you do, it's what all the girls talk about, according to Jack," Denton said smiling.

"Yeah, it is all they talked about, the last two weeks," I looked down at my outfit, and put my hands in my pockets, then smiled, "The only girl thing I own, it the perfume my brother bought me for my birthday. Wouldn't matter anyways, no one ever asks me to go with them anyways, I am just a sister to them." I waved before I started walking away, "Nice seeing you again, Denton."

"Nice seeing you to, Bell," I heard him call back.

When I got back to the Lodging House, I found my brother, and his girlfriend Friday getting ready to leave. They have been dating, for almost two years, and my brother was crazy about her. She was a real nice girl, and someone I was able to talk to, without giving me there two cents like the other girls here. There were a total of seven girls here: Friday (eighteen), Cutesy (eighteen), Maya (nineteen), Spade's (seventeen), Brookly (sixteen, and Spots sister), Sassy (fifteen.) and finally myself.

Friday wrapped her arms around me, when she saw me walking up the steps, "Happy Birthday, Bell."

"Thanks, Friday," I looked at my brother, who looked nervous, probably worried I'd run off again, "I'm sorry for taking off again, needed to clear my head."

He pulled me into a tight hug, and kissed my cheek, "Come with us, everyone else is already there, come with us."

"I don't have a dress," I shot Friday a warning stare, "And we both know none of your dresses, or the other girls dresses would fit," I smiled at her, before turning my attention back to my brother, "Besides, Klopp, and I can play cards."

Klopp chuckled, from behind the counter, "Can't afford to loose tonight, but we can play without gambling."

"Alright, well see you later," My brother smiled, before leading his girl out of the building.

I spent a lot of time with, Klopp, when we first moved into the Lodging House, because he didn't think it was a good idea for me to go selling papers, because I had been so young, and really small for my age. Being a girl probably had something to do with it as well.

"Hey, Kloppman," Denton walked into the building, with a hand behind his back, and a brown wrapped package was tucked under his arms. He looked at me, and smiled, "Hello, Miss Higgins."

"You're calling me by my last name, after calling me Bell, over an hour ago," I rolled my eyes, as I started to go upstairs, "I will see you in the morning, Klopp, you two could talk alone, good evening Mr. Den-""

"Bell," Denton place his hand on my shoulder, causing me to freeze, "Actually came to see you."

I turned around, to be staring at a bouquet, of wild flowers, "What's this?"

"They look like flowers to me, Belladonna," Klopp answered, making me reconsider who I got being a smart ass from all along. He was grinning because he knew I didn't like anyone calling me by my full name, and knowing he could get away with calling me by my name.

"No kidding Klopp," I smiled as Denton handed the flowers to me, "Thank you, you didn't need to get anything for my birthday, especially since we just officially met today. Whoever told you it-"

"Wait, today's your birthday?" Denton asked, surprised all of a sudden.

"You didn't know?" I was barely aware, as Klopp took the bouquet from my hand, and walk away saying something about putting them in some water.

He shook his head, as he handed me the brown package, "Pretend I did though, here go put this on, I'll take you to 'Irving Hall'."

I looked at the brown package, over whelmed with the whole situation, not use to anyone else buying me gifts without a reason. Unless it was my brother of course.

Denton laughed, "You have to open it, I'll go see where Klopp went, and meet you outside."

I didn't have time to answer, because he had already left the room, leaving me with nothing else to do but go to the girls bunk room. I slowly opened the package, and found a pastel green dress, with a cream shawl. I pulled the dress out, and held it against myself, noticing how it would fit perfectly. As I assumed, the dress fit nicely, except the sleeves, but I could fix that tomorrow. I pulled my hair into a half ponytail, and smiled at the girl in the mirror, who didn't even look like me at the moment.

"She'll be home before curfew," Denton was just finishing with Klopp, when I arrived down stairs.

Klopp was the first to notice me, and smiled, "You look great, Belladonna."

I blushed at the use of my full name, fidgeting with the shawl in my hands, "Thanks Klopp, and please don't call me that. It's just Bell."

"I like Belladonna, it's a ladies name," Klopp winked, before disappearing

Denton looked like he didn't recognize me for a second, he took a step towards me, "Are you ready to go?"

I had noticed the flowers on the counter, and smiled as I took his arm, "I suppose, where exactly are we going?"

'Well there's the dance at 'Irving Hall, thought we'd go there," Denton lead me out of the building, and we started walking towards the theater. He smiled down at me, as we walked, "So it's you're birthday, feel any different."

"Not really, only thing different, is me actually being asked to go on a date," I blushed at his shocked reaction, "Yeah, well doesn't help that I look like a twelve year old, most of the time. This is actually the first dress I had, since I was ten."

"Well I didn't think you were a child, but I could see why Race would treat you like a child, you are his little sister," He looked ahead, where there were bright lights, and a large sign reading, 'Irving Hall'.

"Everyone else treats me like there sister, my brother is sane compared to the other guys protectiveness," I stopped as I stared at the building, never seen it at night before, "Looks real different at night time."

"So you don't get out this direction at night?" He asked with a small smirk, he politely greeted some of the Bronx Newsies, as we made our way inside the building.

"Hey Denton!" Jack had his arm draped across Sarah's shoulder, and a beer in his free hand, as he sat at a round table where Davie, Sassy, My brother, and Friday were sitting. He gestured to the two open seats, "Sit here. You actually made it, when was the last time you came here?"

Denton pulled the available chair out for me, before taking a seat himself, "Well I didn't have a date," he winked at me, probably realizing that the others didn't recognize me, "Until tonight, that is."

My brother looked in my direction, and almost spit out his drink, "Bell?"

"Wait, little Bell," Jack said just as surprised, he had called me little Bell, since the first time he met me.

Davie just politely smiled, "Hello Bell, you look nice." Davie had been dating Sassy for six months, took him a year to even ask her though.

I smiled at his sweetness, "Thank you Davie, Denton gave it to me."

"The color looks real great on you," Sarah added, with her usual warm smile, she could make anyone feel like they're her friend.

"I didn't even recognize you," Friday was smiling, "You look great."

My brother, who Denton happened to sit me beside, wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I see you are using my birthday present."

"Yes, thank you," I smiled sweetly, before standing up. I noticed my date stand with me, holding my chair for me.

"You want to dance?" He asked extending his hand.

I took his hand with a smile, and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor, "Sorry about that, just not use to this place, kinda nervous when it comes to new places."

"I understand, do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked with concern, "We could go anywhere."

"I want to stay here," I smiled up at him, actually want to be on a roof, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

He had a hand on my waist, and his other hand holding mine, as we danced. He was actually quiet tall, a good foot taller then me, "Alright then, haven't been here since the Newsies rally."

I wouldn't know, I was only thirteen, Klopp didn't allow the younger one to go out during the evening, "I looked over, at where Itey, and Dutchy were talking to there date, as they stared at Denton, "Why?"

He looked at me confused, "Why what?"

"Well I'm not Maya, I don't sell myself, so why did you ask me here?" I noticed how Maya, was flirting with the curtain guy. She sold papers in the morning, slept during the day, and walked the streets at night. She use to only sale herself at night, but Bumlets taught her how to be a Newsie, but she still prostitutes herself once in a while.

He just shook his head, as he looked down at me, "I know you don't do that, you have to many brothers to get away with that," he teased.

I just rolled my eyes, "Don't remind me."

We both laughed, and danced the rest of the night, it was great night.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this so far, because I am enjoying writing this. Please Read, and Review!**

**Belladonna Means: Italian Origin- Beautiful Woman.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please enjoy this chapter. I am still having fun writing this. Some time as you read the chapter, you would notice how I go from calling Denton, Bryan. I didn't mess up.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my girl Newsies, but none of the movie Newsies.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Two Days Later**

"So did you have fun with, Denton, the other night?" My brother asked me, a couple days later, as we sold our papers at the tracks.

I was handing a guy a paper, as he handed me a nickel, "I'll get you're change sir."

"That's okay kid," The man said, walking away with his girl.

"At least I had one night, where a guy treated me like a lady," I said after selling my last paper, and sitting down beside my brother.

"Do you think you'll see him again?" My brother asked, as he lit his cigar.

I just rolled my eyes, shaking my head, "Come on Race, he just listened to me rant about the guys treating me like a sister, and he probably felt sorry for me."

"You're always so down on yourself," My brother wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and started leading us towards the tracks exit.

"I am just being honest," I replied, pulling away from him, but still making sure to stay close.

Dutchy was sitting on the front steps, when my brother, and I got back home. He smiled at me, "Someone left you something on the counter, Klopp is holding it for you."

"Thanks, Dutchy," I patted his head, as I continued on inside, finding Klopp displaying a fresh bouquet, "Where did those come from?"

"Denton had them delivered this morning, according to this card," He handed me the small card, and then went back to organizing the other guys messages.

I hopped on to the counter, and started to read the card:

_'Bell, _

_Thank you for last night,_

_I really enjoyed myself. _

_I can't wait to see you again,_

_be ready by eight tonight,_

_for dinner._

_-Bryan Denton'_

I looked at the grandfather clock, which read seven o'clock, "I need to get ready," then hurried upstairs, into the bunk room. I must have looked like I was in a panic, because Spade's jumped off her bunk, and hurried to me.

She held onto my shoulders, "What happened?"

the going to dinner with Denton, where's my dress?" I asked, hurrying over to, where I had placed the dress in my chest, the other night when I got home.

Spades bounced up, and down clapping, which she was good at when she was excited, "That's wonderful, you have to wear my pastel pink dress though, you can't wear the same thing twice."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," She was 5'8, and not at all near my size.

"I forgot to give you this," Klopp came into our room, with a brown package, "Sorry about that, was busy."

Spades practically yanked the package from Klopp's hands, and started to open it, "Let's-"

I removed the slightly tared package from her, and finished opening it myself, revealing a cream dress, with small pastel pink flowers all over it, and a matching pink shawl. I ran into the washroom, and hurried up and changed quickly. "I have no idea how he knew my size."

"He probably grabbed the smallest size there was," Spade, always the honest one, answered. She didn't know how to keep her lips shut.

"Geez, thanks Spades," I stepped out of the stall, and went over to my bed, which was right below her.

"Let me get a hair tie, and I'll put your hair in a braided bun." She went over to her chest, and took out a pink ribbon.

I allowed her to do my hair, as I clasped the button on the sleeves of my dress, "I actually didn't think he would ask me out again, just thought he was being nice when he asked me the other night."

"Must be interesting, Denton, going into the dress shop twice in a row," She patted my back, when she finished my hair, "What time is he getting you?"

"Hey said to be ready by eight," I answered, as I dabbed a little bit of perfume, before going to put on a pair of white dress boots, which Friday gave me a long time ago.

Spades suddenly squealed, before going into the washroom, and bringing her box of make up, "I want to do your make up, Medda gave me these some of hers."

"I don't-" I started, but was gratefully interrupted, by Klopp.

"You look real nice, Belladonna," He leaned against the door, smiling at the two of us. He seemed to remember why he came up, because he straightened his poster, "Mr. Denton is here for you."

I hurried out of the room, leaving Spade's alone with her makeup, before I slowed down to walk down the stairs. He was wearing a gray suite, which looked really nice on him. "Hello Denton."

He turned, and smiled at me, as he took my hand when I reached the final step, "You look nice in that dress," he tucked my arm into his elbow, "Are you ready?"

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked as he started leading me down the street, I almost laughed at some of the Newsies expressions, when they realized who I was.

"'La Ocean', new seafood restaurant here, a colleague was talking about it yesterday," He answered, looking worriedly all of a sudden, "Do you like seafood?"

"Sure I do, Klopp, he makes the best fish stew ever," I smiled as he placed his hand on the small of my back, and held onto my other hand, as a man in a black, and white suite opened the door for us when we entered the large building.

"Wow, this place looks beautiful," I felt nervous all of a sudden, as other couples stared at us, as the waiter lead us to the table.

The waiter held out my chair for me, as my date sat on the opposite side of me, he then went to stand beside Denton, "May I take your drink order, sir?"

"You're finest white wine," Denton ordered, then waited for the waiter to leave, before turning to face me, "Do you know what you want?"

"Denton, maybe we sh-" I started.

"Bryan, call me Bryan, you make me feel like a stranger calling me Denton," He smiled, as he reached for my hand.

I nodded as I placed my hand into his, "Bryan, alright."

"Much better," He smirked as he gave my hand a gently squeeze, "Do you know what you would like?"

"You can order for me, I eat about anyyhing," I answered as removed my hand from his, smiling when he grinned.

The waiter came back with a wine bottle, and two flutes in his hand, "Your wine, sir," he set the glasses down, then opened the bottle, pouring a little in my dates glass.

Bryan carefully held it to his lips, then took a small sip, before nodding his thanks to the waiter, "This is great, thank you."

"Very good sir," The waiter poured some wine in my glass, and then filled my dates glass, before taking out his order pad, "Have you decided what you would like?"

"We'll have the lobster, with string beans, and your baked potatoes," Bryan ordered, he looked at me for any disagreement, then continued when I didn't, "But first we'll start with the clam chowder. That will be all."

After we finished our meal, and drank our wine, we started walking towards the park. When we reached the park, we sat on a bench, facing the pond.

Bryan tucked my arm into his, as he looked out onto the water, "Ask me anything?"

"What?" I stared at him, as he covered my hands holding his arm, with his own hand.

"I would like to know you," He answered, "and it's only fair I share about myself as well, so ask me anything, Bell."

I thought for a moment, as I looked up at him, "Are you're parents still alive?"

"Very much so, they live here in Manhattan, I have dinner with them every Saturday still," He answered with a small smile, he looked down at me, "How long do you plan on being a, Newsie?"

"Never really thought about it, probably as long as I need to, in order to earn money for things I need." I answered honestly, "How old are you?"

He grinned, as he looked straight ahead, "If I told you that, you'd probably run"

"I don't care about the age difference," I smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm twenty-nine, the youngest war corespondent of our time," He answered proudly. He turned to face me, "This is my last question, would you mind going out with me another time?"

I stared at him confused for a moment, "Why are you interested in me?"

"Because, you're different then other woman, who I dated in the past. You don't have to try so hard, you're all I thought about, from the moment you jumped in front of me with my wallet," He stood to his feet, and then helped me to mine, before escorting me back to the 'Lodging House', "So is that a good enough answer, to answer my question?"

"I will like to see you again, Bryan," I smiled up at him, and taking a mental picture of him. He was tall obviously everyone is taller then me, had great sparkling eyes, and a light brown almost gold hair, which he comb to the side.

He stopped right outside our door step, before facing me as he took my hands, and placed a soft kiss to both of them. "I will send you information, on our next date, see you then."

I nodded my approval, before going inside the building, watching him from the window once I was inside, "Bryan." I hurried up to the girls bunk, where everyone was asleep, so I quietly climbed into my bed, and fell straight to sleep.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short. Next chapter is going to probably be bother perspectives. I hope you still enjoy reading it, because I am having fun writing it. Please Read, and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter, as I had writing it for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Newsies, I do own most of the girls though.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Four Months Later

"Why did you want my brother, over for dinner?" I asked, as I helped him in the kitchen.

He laughed softly, not even looking at me, "He's your brother."

"I know that, but why did you ask me, to ask him over?" I asked turning the burner off, and going to slice the bread.

He came up behind me, and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Because you are the most important thing to me. I want you to know that your friends, and family are welcome here."

"You're acting like I live here," I laughed softly, turning to face him.

"Not yet," He leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine, taking me off guard. Since we first started going out, the only kiss I usually received from him, was on my hands, when he dropped me off at the 'Lodging House'.

"Hey, can I help you with anything?" Friday had come with my brother, since she was his girl, and it made it more bearable because I had her to keep my brother calm.

"No thank you Friday, you're my guest," Bryan answered, giving her his, and-no-arguing look.

"Alright, let me go make sure my boyfriend, isn't breaking anything," She winked at me, before leaving the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, as I turned to grab the plate of bread, and started to go put it on the table, "My first kiss, and it happened in your kitchen, with my brother in the other room."

He laughed as he carried some dishes behind me, "Sorry, couldn't help myself, been wanting to kiss you for the last four months."

"Who's kissing who, now?" My brother came over to the table, when he saw us bringing out the food, "Say, what's for dinner?"

Bryan smiled, as he helped me, and then Friday into a chair. He looked over at where my brother sat, "I made some stew, with beef, potatoes, carrots, and string beans."

"Well it sounds good," My brother looked over at me, and smirked.

I rolled my eyes, as I shot my brother a questioning look, "What, Antonio?"

"You better hold on to Denton, Belladonna, he's a keeper," My brothers mouth dropped, when Bryan brought in four dishes of his stew.

I smiled as Bryan took a seat beside me, before I started to eat, "How did you become such a great cook?"

He placed his napkin over his lap, as he added salt to his bowl, "I had to learn, when I moved on my own, learned from mostly recipe books."

"Where you taking my sister, Saturday?" My brother asked, as he dipped his bread into the stew, and took a bite.

"Can you please not talk with food in your mouth?" I shook my head, as I continued eating from my own bowl.

"Your sister is meeting my parents, on Saturday," My boyfriend answered, not even bothered with my brothers manners.

"Well I hope you have a wonderful time, your brother is taking me on a picnic Saturday," Friday smiled as my brother wrapped his arm, around her shoulders.

"Sounds like you'll have a nice time," Bryan stood, as he started clearing the table, after we finished eating.

**A Hour Later**

"Are you coming, Belladonna?" My brother asked, using my full name, which he seemed to be doing a lot tonight.

"I'm going to help, Bryan, with cleaning up the dishes," I quickly gave Friday a hug, and kissed my brothers cheek, before shutting the door on them.

"Not trying to get rid of them, are you?" Bryan asked from behind me, as he rested a hand above my head, and used his other hand to turn me to face him.

I just rolled my eyes, before passing him, and going into the kitchen, "Let's clean the dishes."

"You know I been cleaning my own dishes, for almost ten years," He put the dishes from the table into the sink, and then handed me a dry cloth, "You dry."

"I could do that," I smiled, as we started washing the dishes.

**Saturday**

I stared down at my cream with pastel green designed dress, and then at my boyfriend, who was wearing a white suite of his own. "You didn't tell me that it was a big event," I stared at all the people gathered in small groups, all over the large garden.

"My family has a family picnic, every Saturday, with some of there friends," Bryan had my arm tucked into his elbow, as he lead me over to a couple, sitting at a large table. There was also a blonde woman, wearing a pastel pink dress, with pastel yellow designs all over.

The man, who resembled my boyfriend, stood as we reached the table. He shook Bryan's hand, "Hello son, running a little behind, aren't we?"

"I am not late father, I was just showing Bell, mothers rose garden in the front of the house," Bryan answered, as he went to kiss the older woman on the cheek, before returning back to my side. He smiled at me, as he gently placed a hand on the small of my back, and gently pushed me in front of him, "Mother, father, this is the girl I been talking to you about," he pulled out a chair for me, as he kissed one of my gloved hands, "Bell, these are my parents Amelia, and Brent Denton. The lovely young lady sitting with them is my sister, Audrey."

I smiled at his family, as my boyfriend took a seat beside me,wrapping one arm on the back of my chair, while holding one of my hands, "I heard so much about you."

His mother had blonde hair, and had a gentle face, she was leaning into her husband as she extended her hand towards me, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear girl."

"This is the first time my son, ever brought one of his girls home, you are younger then I imagined though," His father had light brown hair, and also had a kind face, he glanced around at all there guest, "I still don't know why we invite everyone, every week here."

"Because Audrey is twenty, and should start showing interest in her future, there are plenty of young single men here," Mrs. Denton gestured towards her daughter.

"Mother, I am fully capable of finding my own husband,"Audrey replied, as if she's had this conversation , over, and over.

Mrs. Denton turned her attention to her son, and I, "So Bryan dear, where did you find this lovely young lady?"

"She jumped off a fire escape right in front of me, to return my wallet," He smiled at me, knowing I was surprised he would share the very first time, when we first met.

"What were you doing on the roof, Bryan?" His mother looked lost, as she stared at her son.

"He wasn't on the roof, he had dropped his wallet a few blocks from where I found it, so I caught up to him, I kind of use the roof tops to get place, to place,"I answered honestly.

Mrs. Denton looked mortified, as she eyed me, changing my first impression of her a having a kind face, completely away "Jumping like that in a dress, well I never."

"I was wearing my Newsies clothes, my brothers old clothes actually. That way I don't get harassed, selling papers by pretending I am a boy. Some of the other girls sale in there dresses sometimes, and they get very unwanted attention from guys," I played with my boyfriends fingers, which were gently holding my hand.

"So you're a Newsie?" His mother asked, "Should had figured, Bryan, would end up with one of them street rats."

"I'm not a street rat, neither are those who actually live on the street, they work hard to earn there money like everyone else. My brother became a Newsie, so he could buy food for me, and make sure I had a warm bunk. If it weren't for Newsies, my brother, and I would had been separated, and placed in an orphanage," I stood up, realizing that Bryan had stood with me, he glared at his mother, as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I don't blame you if you want to leave," He walked around the table, and kissed his sisters cheek, without letting go of me. He looked at his mother, "If you are finished putting down the people I chose as friends, and the woman I care and love, then we're leaving."

Mr. Denton glared at his wife, before smiling warmly at us, "Bryan, Bell, please sit down. Just ignore your mothers rudeness, you know how she gets." He walked over to the chair, which I had been sitting in, and pulled it out for me, "Please don't let my wife ruin your first impression, of the rest of our family."

"I never seen anyone stand up to my mother, you have to stay now," Audrey was smiling widely.

I looked at my boyfriend, wondering what he was thinking, "Bryan?"

He kissed my forehead, "It's up to you, dear."

I nodded my head, as I took his fathers, offered seat, "Alright, I apologize for my outburst, you could ask Bryan, I go on rants all the time."

Bryan laughed, as he rested an arm on the back of my chair, "I like a girl, who isn't afraid to hide her opinion," he winked at his sister, "Audrey, there's a party tomorrow night at 'Irving Hall', you should come with us. You can sleep over in the guest room, after the party."

"That should be fun, Audrey, perhaps you will run into your future husband?" Mr. Denton teased, causing the rest of us to laugh, even his wife laughed a little.

**The Next Night**

I giggled, as Bryan spun me around, in front of his fire place, "You're starting to scare me."

"Am I?" He dipped me, and pressed his lips against mine.

"So are we going to this dance, or are we just staying here?" Audrey was smiling, as she leaned against the doorway, looking out into the living room.

"I don't mind doing the second option," He smiled as he straightened my poster, and took a hold of my hand, "Should we stay?"

"No, I want to dance, and not in your living room," I answered, as I walked over, to where my shawl was hanging, "We should hurry up, before the tables are all taken, like last time."

"We didn't need a table, you had me on the dance floor all night," My brother helped wrap my shawl over my shoulders, and then did the same to his sisters, before escorting us both out of his apartment towards 'Irving Hall'.

The night ended up, being a very fun night.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, it was really fun writing it. Please Read, & Review!**

"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thank you for the wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A Month Later**

I was crying, as I looked down at my parents graves, since the last time I was here, was when I was thirteen, "Well these are our parents," I looked up at my boyfriend, "Why did you want me to come here, Bryan?"

He had one arm wrapped around my waist, and his other hand was rubbing circles on the back of my neck, "I wanted to see the place, where the parents who brought the woman I love into this world, were resting."

I nodded my head, thinking that kind of made since, before kneeling down, "Bryan, this is my father Aldo, and my mother Angelique Higgins, dad, mom, this is Bryan Denton, my boyfriend." I almost forgot that I was talking to there grave, because when I started introducing my boyfriend to them, it felt like I was talking to them face, to face.

My boyfriend knelt down beside me, as he allowed me to rest my head, on his chest, "What do you think your parents would think of me?"

I laughed as I thought of my father, almost the exact duplicate of my brother, in every way, "Well father would probably make you play a game of poker, over rather or not you were able to date me. While mother would probably smack him with the dish towel, trying to stuff food into you, making you feel like part of our family."

He laughed at my explanation, "What did your father look like?"

"He was about my brothers height, maybe a little taller, 5'9. He had tan skin, black thick hair, and a thick mustache, which covered his upper lip. His mustache use to tickle my cheek, every time he kissed me goodnight," I smiled as some memories flashed through my mind, "Oh, and his eyes were brown, like dark chocolate."

He placed a kiss to the top of my head, "And your mother?"

"Mom was french, and had long brown hair, a pale complexion, which Race, and I both got from her. She had green eyes, and was about the same height as I am. She use to sing to me, before I went to bed," I smiled as I could almost here my mother singing softly in my ear, "She left her rich parents, when she fell in love with a barber, and then married him." I looked up at my boyfriend, "They came to America, when I was two."

"So you're Italian, and French?" He asked, like it made since, "Explains your light skin. Most Italians I know, have tan skin, like Mush, and Itey."

"Yeah, they make fun of Race, when they talk about who's more Italian," I dusted off my skirt, as I stood to my feet, and realized I hardly wear my male clothes, unless selling anymore, "You turned me into a lady."

"You've always been a lady, dear, your just wearing dresses to prove it now," He stood beside me, taking my hand in his, as we started walking the path, which lead to the little chapel, "It's a cute little church."

"My parents use to bring my brother, and I here, when we were children," I answered, as I gazed at the charming building.

"Can't imagine you, or your brother sitting still, through a whole church sermon," Bryan laughed, causing me to laugh.

"When you were promised permission to find a switch, you learn to sit still pretty fast," I answered honestly, thinking about when my father would hit our palms, whatever we brought to him. It didn't matter how small, thin, or short the switch you chose was, with my fathers force it hurt all the same. My brother, and I learned real fast to listen, if we didn't want to pick a switch.

"Yes, that would, wouldn't it," Bryan agreed, obviously having been in the same situation, when he was younger. He looked down at me, and sighed, "I would never do that to our children."

"Our children?" I asked surprised, trying to keep my blush to a minimal, "Did I miss something?" I teased.

"Too soon, I suppose?" He asked back teasingly.

I nodded my head, as I patted his shoulder, before tucking my hand back into his elbow, "Probably a little, you just barely started kissing me in front of other people, let's not talk about children right now."

"Well it's not like I plan on producing a child with you, in the middle of central park my dear," He was smirking, as my cheeks heated up.

"My brother would have a stroke," I warned, not really knowing why I was actually thinking about that stuff actually happening, "Then he would soak you."

"Bell, sweetheart, I was teasing," He helped me onto the carriage, which he borrowed from his parents to take me to the cemetery, before getting in on the other side, "One of the many things I love about you, you actually think about everything, rather it's serious or not."

"Just start the horses," I said, moving his hand, in a way to get the two horses to start trotting, "I'm not talking to you." I crossed my arms across my chest, and looked to the side, as we started moving.

"Whatever you say, my dear," My boyfriend responded, hiding his humor, with a cough.

As you could probably tell, the rest of the ride back to Manhattan, was very quiet.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**The Next Day**

"I took Friday to the cemetery, about six months after I started dating her, so that way she could meet mom, and dad," My brother explained, as we sat in Tibby's, along with Friday, and Dutchy.

"Spade's took me to the cemetery in Queens, where her parents were buried," Dutchy added, as he slowly picked at his food.

"You could do better then her, I still can't believe she cheated on you," I patted my friends back, when a thought popped into my mind, "Hey why don't you come over for dinner at Denton's tonight, his sister will be having dinner with us tonight."

He looked at me oddly, and then down at my once full, but now empty plate, "Uhm?"

"I eat like a horse, everyone knows that," I rolled my eyes, and smirking as the corner of my friends lips curved up into a smile.

"Yeah man, Denton, he's a great cook," My brother added, as he started eating Friday's, food since she never ate a whole lot.

"There you are, Bell!"

I looked up, towards where the familiar voice was coming, and smiled when I realized it was Audrey, "Audrey, I was just talking about you, to my friend Dutchy," I patted my said friends shoulder, "He's one of my brother."

Audrey laughed, because I had explained how all the other were extra protective over me, and reached her hand out towards my friend, "Hello, I'm Audrey, please to meet you."

Dutchy stood to his feet, as he shook her hand, and the gestured for her to sit beside me, "I'm Ivan, my friends all call me, Dutchy."

"Yes, Bell, had mention how all you Newsies go by nicknames," Audrey smiled as she took the offered seat. She laughed as he took a chair from another table, just as my other friend Skittery, was about to sit down.

"Hey Dutchy, what's the matter with you?" Skittery asked, as he stood back up, and grabbed Dutchy by his vest.

Dutchy smirked, making me realize he knew what he was doing, this whole time, "I needed a place to sit, and your chair was the closest."

"Oh yeah?" Skittery asked, getting angry.

"Yeah, just paying you back, for doing the same thing to me last week, when you talked to that one flower shop girl," Dutchy crossed his arms, and waited for Skittery to remember.

Skittery just rolled his eyes, and patted his friend on the arm, before sitting in another seat, "Yeah, alright we're even."

Audrey fanned her self, with the blue glove she was wearing, as she watched Dutchy sit beside her, "My brother is making some fish, with carrots, and potatoes. You should come, it would be nice not feeling like a third wheel," she glanced at my brother, and Friday, "Or a fifth wheel for once."

"I was just getting ready to accept Bell, she had already invited me, right before you walked into the place," Dutchy smiled, the looked at me, "So what time are we going over there?"

"Well I am still waiting on my hot dog," I answered, just as my hot dog was set in front of me, I quickly before standing to my feet, "I actually need to go home, and changed before dinner."

"And they wonder where it all goes," Another voice I haven't heard in a couple months, said from behind. They smirked when I turned around, with a huge grin, that reached his hand towards mine, "Hey the, Cat."

"Well if it ain't, Spot Conlon, the Brooklyn nightmare," I shot back, he was another one of the guys, who treated me like family. He started calling me 'Cat' when I raced him from our 'Lodging House' all the way to the 'Brooklyn Bridge', just by jumping roof top, to roof top, climbing fire escapes when I had to. I had won that race.

"Haven't seen you around, whenever I come down for poker, hope that Denton, is treating you well," Spot said, as he allowed me to walk around him, "You're running out of lives, 'Cat'."

I pointed to a table, where Brookly was sitting, with Snitch, and Itey, "You're sisters over there, Nightmare." I pointed, he smirked, since he liked the nickname I called him, "I'll see you around, I got to go change."

"See you later," He called, as he made his way to his sisters table.

Audrey, and Dutchy, were waiting outside the restaurant for me, she stared at me questioningly as I exited the place, "Cat"

I giggled at the confusion in her voice, "Yeah, because I like traveling, by roof."

"I remember one time when you came back to the lodging house, jumping from roof tops, and you gave me a heartache when you fell," Dutchy explained ruffling my hair, not taking his eyes off of Audrey, "She went to jump from the roof of 'Miller's Book's', to the lodging house, but the space was to wide. She barely grabbed on to the edge of the roof, good thing I was up there to have a smoke. I heard her scream, then saw her fingers grasping the roof, I quickly grabbed her wrist to pull her up."

"And you still jump, roof to roof?" Audrey looked at me, like I was the craziest person in the world.

"It's the best way to travel," I responded honestly, as far as I was concerned.

"She doesn't do that now though, right?" A familiar voice asked, from behind me.

I spun around, and looked to see who said that, then smiled sweetly, "Now Bryan, I promised you I wouldn't, so I don't anymore. Just so you know though, it's so boring getting places, walking on the ground."

"I thought you asked me to get Bell?" Audrey looked at her brother, "What are you doing here?"

"I added to much pepper, so now dinner is ruined, so I came to see if you wanted to go have a picnic," Bryan tucked my hand, into his elbow automatically, probably making it look like he was walking a small boy, since I hadn't changed my clothes yet.

"How did you put in too much pepper?" Audrey asked.

"Because the cap was loose, and I knocked it over, reaching for the oil," My boyfriend answered, "The top came off, and all the pepper fell on top of the fish."

"That's alright, a picnic sounds great, we can get some sandwiches from 'Tibby's'," I reassured, as I let go of his arm, once we arrived at the lodging house. I remembered about my friend, "Oh I had invited Dutchy, so he could have dinner with the three of us." I hated uninviting people, after I already invite them someplace.

Bryan probably noticed me get stressed, and kissed my forehead, "He can still eat with us, maybe my sister will relax a little more, if there was someone else eating with us," he smirked at his sister, as her cheeks got darker.

"Great," I answered before running up to the girl bunks, and changing.

The picnic should be interesting.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and please Read & Review!**

We need to hurry, and change."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is going to start off in Bell's prospective, then switch over to other prospectives for a few paragraphs, then we'll see...Thank. you for the wonderful Reviews, I always enjoy them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the, Newsies.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A Month Later**

I was walking past the Distribution Office, not paying much attention to anyone around me, since I was in a hurry to head back to the 'Lodging House'. Since I needed to get ready, for dinner at my boyfriends parents house, that evening.

As I passed pass an Alleyway, I felt a pair of arms roughly pull me into the dark alley, "Hey there, Bell."

"Morris?" I glared at the guy, getting ready to scream, which never came out when he covered my mouth, with his hand.

"You had me going crazy for a long time, thinking I was having wrong feelings, for another guy," He had me pressed against the wall, with the arm covering my mouth, as his other hand removed my hat, revealing my long hair, "But imagine the surprise, when I see you wearing a dress, and walking in the arms of that ,Denton guy."

I licked his hand, causing him to loosen his palm from my mouth, enough for me to bite him getting a taste of his blood in the process. I shoved him off of me when he let go, and got ready to run, when all of a sudden, I felt him grab me from the back of my neck, and spin me back around as he introduced a fist to my face.

"You little bitch," He slammed me harder against the wall, I heard a large crack, when my head hit the brick wall, "You need to learn your place, you're lucky-"

Last thing I saw was a swirl of pink, before I fell onto something, and then felt a sharp pain in my ribs. When I tried to sit up, I felt my head spinning, until it went completely dark.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**(Bryan's Prospective)**

I arrived at the 'Lodging House' about the usual time, and was greeted with over a dozen graved faces, and a dozen feet pacing around the lobby. Which was really unusual, since the 'Lodging House', was normally full of some life.

I walked over to where Jack, was leaning against the wall, with his hands gripping his head. Something he did when he was scared, "You alright, Jack?"

The young man practically jumped out of his skin, when he saw me standing in front of him, he calmed down as he rested a hand on my shoulder, "Denton?"

"What is it, Jack, what happened?" I looked around the lobby, and then noticed Swifty, with a blood soaked shirt, His hands were stained red as well, as he kept rubbing his arms.

"What happened to, Swifty?" I felt a small surge of panic, when I realized Klopp, Race, and Bell were missing, then turned my attention back to Jack, "Where are Race, and Bell?"

Friday just came down the stairs, with a carpet bag in her hand, when she walked over to me, "Denton, did Boot's find you?"

"I saw him running the other way, when I came here, I was coming back from a interview," I answered, as I stared at the bag in her hand, the same bag I bought for Bell, "What's going on, Friday?"

"She's in the hospital," Dutchy explained, he had been sitting beside Swifty.

"He attacked Bell, why would he attack her, she never did anything to them?" Swifty wasn't really asking anyone particularly, "She had so much blood, I couldn't catch him."

Realization confirmed my suspension, I knelt in front of Swifty, and grabbed his shaking shoulders, "Who attacked Bell?" I felt rage, as I thought about someone lifting there hands, on the woman I loved.

"Morris," Jack answered, finally.

Swifty shot up in his seat, "I'm going to kick his ass," he got ready to run out of the building, when Bumlets, and Itey grabbed on to him, he glared at his friends, "What's wrong with you, he attacked our sister!"

"First of all, she ain't your sister, she's mine," Race came storming into the lobby, not hiding the anger, that he was obviously feeling, "Second thing, where is her bag?"

"Race, I got her bag, honey," Friday explained, lifting the bag in her arms, she set the bag down when her boyfriend pulled her into him, and started crying on her shoulder, "It's going to be alright, Race."

"What hospital is she in?" I asked, as I patted Race's back, and lifted the bag, which Friday had set down, "I'll go take her bag over to her."

"She's at the Bronx Hospital, they actually take care of us Newsies," Race nodded, taking a hold of my shoulder, getting my attention before I left, "She don't look to much like herself, Denton, she's also still asleep."

"Alright, get some rest, and I'll see you later," I hurried out of the building, heading towards the 'Bronx Hospital'.

Where ever ,Morris, is I hope he is enjoying his last few hours of safety. Cause when , Bell, get's out of the hospital, he's going to hope I kill him, by the time I'm finished with him.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**(Back to Bell's Prospective)**

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and when I cried out, I felt another pain on my cheek. Last thing I remembered, was going back to the 'Lodging House', to get ready to have dinner at Bryan's parents house.

"It's all right there, Belladonna!" Klopp was leaning over me, stroking my hair, like he did when I got sick.

I stared at him confused, as I was starting to say something, he placed a gentle finger to my lips.

"Don't talk, it'll make your head hurt more," He smiled gently, probably trying to keep me from stressing, "Your brother is going to come back, he went to get your bag."

'Why do I need a bag, if I was already in the sick room,' I couldn't help but think, "Where?" I whispered.

He understood what I was asking, as he stroked my cheek gently, "You're in the hospital, Swifty, he saw Morris attack you. He brought you back home, and I rushed you to the hospital in the carriage."

Just then a middle age man, came into the room, he looked at me, "You're awake, that's a good sign."

"What's the diagnose, Dr. Ebert?" Klopp asked, taking a hold of my hand.

"She has a few broken ribs, and I already put stitches on the back of her skull, other then that she should make a full recovery," Dr. Ebert looked at his clipboard, then back at Klopp, "She should stay off her feet, for a few weeks, so her ribs could heal."

"When can I take her home?" Bryan's voice was heard, from the doorway, he was holding my bag.

"Who are you, sir?" The doctor asked, as he stared at Bryan, "Are you suppose to be here?"

"She's my fiancee, and I will be covering her medical bill," Bryan came to stand on my other side, taking my other free hand, "Now answer my question, Doctor."

"Dr. Ebert," The doctor extended his hand out, not receiving one in return, he put his hand back down. "She can go home in a week, and then she needs to take it easy, once she goes home."

"Can we talk to you in the hallway, Dr. Ebert?" Bryan obviously didn't want me to hear, the questions he had for the doctor, "Please."

The doctor nodded, as both Bryan, and Klopp, walked out of my room. He looked at me for a second, before following my guys.

**(Bryan's Prospective)**

"Did he do anything to her?" Klopp asked the question, we both wanted to know, "Did he rape her?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, she is going to be fine, I would had told you if I found anything otherwise, I don't keep information from my patients. I been dealing with the children of the streets, for over twenty years. I have come to learn, they appreciate direct honesty, and no beating around the bush."

"What do you recommend for when she get's released?" I asked, relaxing a little more.

"I would like it if she wasn't moving around to much, and that she was somewhere, where she could be looked after till she was fully recovered," The doctor looked at, Klopp, and then at me, "Are either one of you gentlemen, able to promise that she will be tended to, when she's released in a week?"

"I could, sir," I reached my hand out, shaking his hand. "Thank you, for your time." I went back into the room, where I found the woman, which my world had started to revolve around, laying asleep on the bed. I have no idea, how I could let something like this, to happen to her. I took her hand in mine, and kissed it, "I am not going to let anyone, hurt you like this again."

Klopp came back into the room, and went to grab his hat, before walking back to the door. He stopped, and smirked at me, "Perhaps you should had let her know, you were now engaged, because she looked absolutely confused."

I laughed remembering how I introduced myself to the doctor, "I wasn't thinking straight, I had to tell the nurse downstairs, that she was my fiancee. Otherwise she wouldn't let me see her, even if I told her I was her boyfriend."

"That nurse, is Mrs. Ebert," Klopp set down his hat, and went to stand beside me, "Her husband, and her are very protective over the children. They are both old good friends of mine, and know how strangers work when it comes to looking out for one of the injured kids."

"I guess if anyone could just walk in, then guys like the Delancey's could come in, and finish what they started," I stared at the bruise on the side of her cheek, as I thought about what, one of them had done, "I am going to the bulls, and tell them what happened, do you think Swifty would be willing to go with me, and tell them what he saw."

"He might, since it's for, Bell," Klopp answered, as he stared at my girlfriend, "You know she was only a kid, when she first came to the 'Lodging House', and the only girl at the time. All the boys had gotten to thinking of her, as there own little sister, and few of them actually call her there sister. Swifty is one of them, he may not say much, but he is one of the boys that calls her sister, without hesitation."

"I noticed that, he called her his sister, when he was kept from going out to soak Morris. A couple of the boys grabbed him, and he called her his sister," I remembered Race, walking into the room, and looked at Klopp, "Race got defensive, and-"

"And told Swifty, that she was his sister, and not anyone else's," Klopp finished for me, making me realize that he had similar situations before, "Has this happened before?"

"Not this exactly, but she had come home real late one night, and had all the boys worried sick. Dutchy had said that he needed to go find his sister, and a stress Racetrack, said that she wasn't Dutchy's sister," Klopp walked back to the door, "Just ask Swifty, and he'll go with you."

"Thanks Kloppman," I smiled at him, as he left the room, leaving me alone with my girlfriend.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**(Bell's Prospective)**

"_You had me going crazy for a long time, thinking I was having wrong feelings, for another guy," He had me pressed against the wall, with the arm covering my mouth, as his other hand removed my hat, revealing my long hair, "But imagine the surprise, when I see you wearing a dress, and walking in the arms of that ,Denton guy."_

_I licked his hand, causing him to loosen his palm from my mouth, enough for me to bite him getting a taste of his blood in the process. I shoved him off of me when he let go, and got ready to run, when all of a sudden, I felt him grab me from the back of my neck, and spin me back around as he introduced a fist to my face._

"_You little bitch," He slammed me harder against the wall, I heard a large crack, when my head hit the brick wall, "You need to learn your place, you're lucky-"_

"No!" I shot up in bed, and then immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and then gently laid me back against the pillow, "Race?" I finally opened my eyes, when I realized it was Friday

She smiled sweetly at me, "It was just a nightmare," she started using the wet cloth, as she wet my forehead, "Your brothers asleep in the chair," she pointed to where the sleeping form, of my brother was sleeping by the window.

I then realize ,Bryan, wasn't here either, "Where is, Bryan?"

"Mr. Denton, went to the police station, with Swifty," Friday answered, she had started to fluff my pillow.

"Hey, stop mothering her," My brother came up, on the other side of my bed, he was looking at his girlfriend, "Why don't you get some sleep," he pointed towards the chair, which he had been sleeping in, and then looked at me, "He really did a number on you."

I started crying, as I remembered my dream, and the events that caused me to be in the hospital, "Why would he hurt me? I never cause trouble for the, Delancey's."

"Morris is an ass," My brother explained, laying on the bed beside me, as he wrapped me in his arms, "Don't worry about him anymore, just worry about recovering, and returning back home to us."

I smiled a little, as I looked up at my brother, "I love you, Race."

"I love you to, sis, I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again," My brother whispered, resting his head on top of mine, "You had me scared to death."

"You had all of us scared," Bryan came into my room, with a vase of red roses, smiling as ,Friday, went to set the vase on the table by the window. As he came to my bed side, after removing his coat, and setting it on the chair, "How are you doing, dear?"

"I been better," I answered, not letting go of my brother, I stared at my boyfriend, "You, and Swifty went to the police?"

"Yeah, they locked Morris up, they'll have a proper hearing after you are well enough," Bryan took a hold of my hand, and leaned in to kiss my forehead, "I wont let anyone hurt you again?"

I squeezed his warm hands, as I felt myself relax, "Thank you," I smirked as I remembered him talking to the doctor, "So when did we get engaged?"

He actually blushed, when I asked him, "Well you see," He was rubbing the back of his neck, probably trying to think of the right thing to say, without angering my brother, or hurting me, "The nurse wouldn't let me up here, unless I was related some way," he gave my had a gentle squeeze, as he smiled at me, "I will propose to you one day though, and it will be far more romantic settings, then a hospital room."

"Bryan, honey, I was teasing," I smiled as my brother helped center me back on the pillow, before walking over to his girlfriend, "I think I'm taking Friday home, and getting some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Antonio, make sure to eat something," I knew he hadn't eaten all day, since he usually didn't when he was nervous about something, "I'll ask ,Friday, so don't lie to me either."

"I'll eat some of Klopp's soup, that he was making before I came here," My brother lifted his sleeping girlfriend gently in his arms, and left my boyfriend, and I alone.

"So are you doing alright here?" Bryan asked, before kissing my lips.

"Yes I am, I thought I would be sharing a room, like Snitch did, when he needed his appendix out," I smiled as I watched my boyfriend, as he checked my chart, "So what's the papers say?"

"I paid for your own room," He started to read the chart, "It just has a list, of what the doctor did, the last time he came in here. Shares what time you take medicine, and that sort of thing," Bryan answered, before looking at me, "You'll be staying at my parents house, until you're fully recovered, after you get out of here."

"Why can't I stay at the 'Lodging House'?" I asked confused.

"Because, you need to recover, and there would always be someone to check in on you there," He answered, sounding frustrated by my question. He hanged the clipboard, back on the foot of my bed.

"Bryan, why are you mad?" I asking nervously, I haven't heard him this mad in a while, not since I met his parents when he talked to his mother, after she made a snide remark.

"Of course I'm mad!" He started pacing the room, "Just to think what could of happened to you, if Swifty hadn't come by, when he had," he wasn't even looking at me, "He could had done more, then just-"

"I'm sorry," I cried, not really understanding why I apologize, he was by my side in a second, kneeling beside the bed, "I should had-"

"I'm sorry Bell, I shouldn't had gone off like that, I wasn't even mad at you, just the idea of someone else harming you," He had tears threatening to pool out, as he squeezed my hand, with both of his, placing kisses on my knuckles, "You should never apologize, you hear me, never. Morris Delancey, he should be apologizing to you, you did nothing wrong." He scooted onto the chair, right by my bed, without ever letting go of my hand, "I love you, Bell,"

"I love you too, Bryan Denton," I smiled a little, since my face was still hurting, "I am glad you're here."

"You actually said it back," He leaned in a little, and placed a kiss on my forehead, before resting his head on his elbow, without letting go of my hand.

I smiled as he drifted off to sleep, before allowing sleep to come over me.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: I am sorry if this chapter was such a downer, I hope you liked reading it, and hope the emotions made since as you read. Please Read & Review! Next chapter she will be out of the hospital.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and sorry about this one being so short, please enjoy it. I will try to post the next one this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the, Newsies.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Five Month Later**

I ended up staying with the ,Denton's, for the last four months, and had been back at the 'Lodging House' for only a month before they started the hearing. Bryan, had been right about it starting, as soon as I was well enough. I was staring at a portrait of a guy, who looked to be in his hundreds, not really paying attention to anyone.

"Bell?"

I tensed when I heard my name, before turning around facing, none other then ,Oscar, standing right behind me, "Oscar?"

We were in the hallway, right outside the door, leading into the courtroom. There was a two hour recess, and I had just returned from lunch, since I wanted to sit down to rest. My brother was in the restroom, and ,Bryan, was talking to his families lawyer outside. So I was alone, waiting for the trial to continue, and apparently so was ,Oscar.

"I want to say thanks," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, glancing side to side.

"What do you mean thanks?" I asked positively confused, "Are you playing games with me?"

Oscar just shook his head, gesturing for me to sit down, as he sat down, "I'll explain, if you are willing to listen."

I sat down, turning to listen, "Alright, make it quick.'

"Morris, he is my step brother, my mother married his father, who gave me his last name. We didn't have money, until mom married Mr. Delancey, and we moved into his penthouse. He had this one made, Sally, she was really nice, and probably my only friend, in the whole house hold. One night I was sneaking to the kitchen, to visit her since she didn't want Mr. Delancey to know, that she was socializing with his family, because she thought she would get in trouble," He paused, and took a breath, "Well one night, about two years ago, I heard screaming, and shouting coming from the kitchen. When I got there, I saw ,Oscar, forcing himself on Sally, and that's when I hit him. Well next day he tells his dad that I hit him, and he found me attacking ,Sally. My mother even believed him. When Mr. Delancey, threatened to cut me off from the family, my mother begged him not to, and promised him that I would do whatever ,Morris, told me to do."

"What happened to, Sally?" I was playing with the strap, of my purse as I listened.

"She's hiding under another name, she's staying at the 'Lodging House' now," Oscar, stood to his feet, and smiled at me, "She goes by the name, Friday."

"Friday?" I asked surprised, wondering if my brother knew, about his girlfriend.

'Yeah, you're brother is dating her, he treats her real good," He looked over at where my brother was turning the corner, then back at ,Oscar, "Does my brother know?"

"Yeah, she told me, she told him everything. He sure does take good care of her, and I'm actually glad she's happy," He tipped his head, in acknowledging my brother, before walking back to where his step dad was standing.

"So he told your about, Friday?" My brother asked, sitting beside me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked, sort of hurt.

My brother was staring straight ahead, "Because, I promised her that I wouldn't tell the others, and I care to much about her to do that." He looked over at me, and took my hand, "Morris, he never should had tried to attack you, I should had-"

I glared at my brother, before walking over to where my boyfriend, had just turned the corner, "Do I have to be here, when the verdict is announced," I felt as tears started to slide down my cheeks, "I just don't-"

Bryan, wrapped his arms around me, holding me as I cried, "We could sit out here, Bell, but I don't think we should leave."

"Mr. Denton, is right Bell," Friday, was standing behind my boyfriend, she hadn't wanted to come for the trial, so I was surprised to see her here. She rested a hand on my shoulder, "We're going in there together, you need to finish this trial, for the both of us."

"Friday," I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, and was surprised when I heard her crying on my shoulder, "Why are you crying?"

"Because, you are able to do, what I always wanted to," She pulled away smiling, as she pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I'm so happy to know you."

I smiled as I took her offered hand, and allowed her to lead me into the court room, once the door was opened, "I'm glad you came."

**xXxXxXxXx**

**(Swifty's Prospective)**

"What are you doing here, Swifty?" My friend asked, as he took a seat on the courthouse steps, beside me, "Heard anything?"

"No but ,Friday, she decided to come after all," I answered, pulling out a cigarette, and offering one to my friend, "So why are you here, Snitch?"

He laughed, as he leaned back against the step, ignoring the offered cigarette, "You ain't the only one, who thinks of Bell, as a kid sister," he smirked, "I was the one, who taught her to pickpocket people, remember."

"Yeah, and you almost got kicked out of the 'Lodging House', when Klopp, found out about it," I laughed, as I remembered why he ended up staying there, "If your appendix hadn't burst, and you needed to have surgery, you would be on the street right now."

"Hey that was painful, stop laughing," My friend punched my shoulder, laughing along with me, "You're one to talk, you're the one who taught her to jump from roof, to roof. Dutchy almost talked Klopp, into kicking you out the first time she jumped, and almost broke her neck."

"He would had too, if Bell, hadn't gave Klopp, the look that got her whatever she wanted," Dutchy, had Audrey's, hand tucked into his arm, as they approached, "Have you heard anything?" He removed his coat, and set it on the step, before helping Audrey, down so she was sitting beside me.

"No, they just went back in though, and ,Friday, is with them," Snitch, answered, starting to laugh again, "I remember when she walked in on Snoddy, right after he got out of the shower, she wouldn't even come into the bunk room for a month."

"Yeah, she's the whole reason ,Klopp, made one of the sickrooms into a bunk room for her," Dutchy smiled, at Audrey, who seemed to be finding our stories, oh so interesting, since she was watching the back of her glove. "Are we boring you, Audrey?"

She seemed to jump, when she heard Dutchy, say her name, "What?" She blushed, probably realizing she didn't know what we were talking about, "I'm sorry about not hearing you, just very worried about, Bell."

Dutchy, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her forehead, "We all are ,Doll."

"Yeah, she was the first girl, who lived in the 'Lodging House'," I added, tossing my smoke to the curb, and standing up, "She's like our sister, think she learned something from all of us, since she was so young when she moved in."

"Yeah, Klopp, wouldn't let her actually go out, and sell till she was thirteen," Snitch, started laughing again, slapping me on the shoulder, "Remember, when the bakers little girl, thought that ,Bell, was a boy, and had the biggest crush on her?"

Dutchy, held his stomach laughing so hard, "Yeah, she actually told the girl, that she had a gross boy disease that turns all girls into boys, if they stood to close to her."

I started laughing again, "She never came around again, after ,Bell, told her that."

"He's guilty!" Race, was heard from the doorway, with a huge grin on his face.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**(Bell's Prospective)**

I rolled my eyes, as my brother continued to shout, as if he were selling a paper, "Shut up, brother!"

He walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around me, "What's the matter?"

"The matter is, she's been here for eight hours, and is probably ready to leave this all behind," Swifty, answered for me, giving me a wink before turning to ,Friday, "How you doing, Friday?"

She smiled sweetly at our friends, as she took my brothers hand, "It's over, he can't hurt no one else, ever again," she smiled at me.

Bryan, took me by the hand, and started to lead me away, "Let's go for a walk."

"Wait, you can't go for a walk now, the rest of the boys are waiting at 'Tibby's'," Snitch, looked like he wanted to drag me away, "We told the others to wait for us there, even ,Klopp's, there."

"I'll have her there in less then an hour," Denton promised, as he continued to lead me in the opposite direction. He smiled down at me, as we walked towards his apartment building, "We're going on the roof."

"I thought you didn't want me going on roofs anymore, Bryan," I laughed, when I saw him roll his eyes, like a child would had.

"I never said you couldn't go on roofs, I just said I didn't want you jumping from them," He lead me up the fire escape, with a knowing smirk on his face.

"You know you got stairs in the apartment that get us to the roof, probably a lot more safely, so we don't have to take the fire escape," I laughed, as he helped lift me over onto the roof, and then climbed over himself.

I went to stand in the middle of the roof, before I turned to face my boyfriend, who was now on his knees staring up at me, "What are you doing on your knees, Bryan?"

"You slid down that fire escape we just came, when I very first met you, and my world started to change," He pulled a small box from his pocket, and then held it up to me, "Belladonna Higgins, will you marry me?"

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry took a couple days to post this. Please read, and Review! Sorry it took so long or the trial.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the, Newsies.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Bryan?" I felt my chest pounding, as he took my left hand in his.

He smirked, as he stood to his feet, "You're suppose to answer the question."

"You're suppose to be down on your knee, waiting for my reply," I wrapped my arm around his neck, and pressed my lips to his.

"Is that a yes?" He pressed my left hand to his lips, as he started to place a diamond ring on my finger.

"I will," I squealed, as he lifted me off my feet, and spun me around.

He pressed his lips to mine for a passionate kiss, "I am a very happy man right now," he set me back down on the ground, and just stared at me for a moment, "I'm glad you said yes."

"I couldn't tell," I laughed, as he started leading me towards the fire escape, "So who all knows?"

"You're brother, and my parents," He answered, helping me onto the fire escape.

"Really?" I asked surprised, "Seems like he's become good at keeping stuff from me," I answered bitterly, thinking about earlier, when I found out about ,Friday.

He stopped me from walking any further, as he took my hands, "Bell, what's wrong?"

"Race, he kept a secret about, Friday, from me, and the only reason I found out about her, was because ,Oscar, told me," I sat on the ladder of the fire escape, "I asked my brother if he knew about her, and when he said he did, I then asked why he didn't tell me. He said that she asked him not to tell anyone, and he said he kept the promise because he loved her."

"You can't be bitter about that, If you shared something personal with me, and made me promise not to tell anyone even my own sister I wouldn't tell anyone," He pulled me back to my feet, "Besides, it wasn't your brother or ,Oscars, place to share any information about ,Friday."

I nodded, as I started to understand, and then smiled, "You know, you're pretty smart."

"I suppose I would have to be, if I managed to keep you around for so long," He took my hand, as we walked towards 'Tibby's'.

I looked down at the ring, and the tuned the diamond over, so that is was facing the inside of my palm.

"What are you doing?" Bryan as, turning the ring, right side up again, "Don't you like it?"

"I love it," I turned, so that I was facing him, as I smiled, "I just don't have the best luck with nice things, the last time I had something nice, it got swiped."

"Well, you don't have to worry about anything like that happening, because I won't let it," He looked sincere, as he leaned in, and kissed me, "But if you really are afraid of something happening to it, then you could put it on this chain," he removed something a gold chain from around his neck, and then removed the ring from my finger, slipping the ring on his chain and fastening it around my neck.

I smiled as I tucked the necklace into my blouse, and took his hand, as we entered the restaurant, "Thank you."

"Anything to make you happy, Bell," He whispered, before being dragged away, by Jack, and Davie.

Snoddy, pulled me onto his lap, which was very common since I wasn't that big. He was drinking his soda, "So the trials finally over?"

"Yes, Snoddy, it's finally over. So any reason you pulled me on your lap?" I asked, as I smiled at my friend.

"They're weren't any chairs left, so I figured you'd want some place to sit, and who's more comfortable then your brother, Snoddy?" He asked with a grin, "You use to sit on my lap all the time, every time you came back home with injuries, except for the month after walking in on me exiting the shower."

I laughed as he poked my side, "You're going to miss me?"

"Why, you going someplace?" He asked confused.

"I'm not going to live in the 'Lodging House' forever, you know." I answered, somewhat honestly. That was another good things about Snoddy, he was brutally honest, and he knew how to take care of the other boys, when they were sick or something. He also taught me that honest, was always the best route to go, because either way people will either believe, or not believe you. At least you know you were honest.

"So how soon, is not forever?" He asked knowingly all of a sudden, as he looked at my bare ring finger.

I pulled the chain out from underneath my blouse, and showed him the ring, without causing to much attention, "Bryan, he asked me before we came, isn't I beautiful?"

He ruffled my hair, as I slipping the chain, back into my blouse, "Well I hope you're happy, he better not hurt you."

"Yeah, because he's got all of us, to answer too if he did," Skittery said, joining mine, and Snoddy's conversation as usual.

I smiled at him, before getting off Snoddy's lap, and going to where ,Bryan, was sitting with ,Jack, and Davie. I leaned against the back of his chair, and wrapped my arms around his neck, "So what did you order?"

"I ordered you the roast beef sandwich, and got myself the chicken plate, does that sound good?" He asked, taking my hand, and leading me around to sit on his lap, "So, how are Snoddy, and ,Skittery, doing?"

"They're fine, they said if you were to ever hurt me, then you-" I started.

"Will have the rest of us to answer to, Denton, no matter how much we like you," Jack finished, patting his friend on the back.

"So when you telling the other, about your engagement?" Snoddy asked, smirking as the rest of the Newsies looked in my direction.

"So much for hoping you wouldn't mention it," I rolled my eyes, as my fiancee smirked.

Bryan, stood to his feet taking my hand, before turning his attention to the rest of the Newsies, "Well I asked Bell, if she would marry me, and she accepted."

"Congratulations, Bell," Davie kissed my cheek, before shaking ,Bryan's, hand, "Nice going, Denton."

"Yeah, yeah," Les added, wrapping his arms around my neck, and kissing my cheek as well.

I ruffled the younger boys hair, before the rest of the Newsies, gave there congratulations, "So now that you all know, can we get back to eating?"

My brother laughed, kissing my forehead, "Best idea, I heard all day," he sat beside, Friday, as the rest of the Newsies gathered around various tables.

**A Month Later**

I stared out the window, of the parlor, as the seamstress kept poking pins into me, as she set the fabric to my wedding dress. "Why can't I just buy a dress?" I couldn't believe I actually suggested going shopping, since it really wasn't my favorite things to do.

"You could at least smile," Audrey giggle, until her seamstress poked her with a pin, then she smacked the poor girls hand, "Watch what you're doing, Milly."

Amelia, swatted her daughter with the journal, which she had been reading as she watched the seamstresses work on our dresses, "Well they wouldn't be poking you ladies, if you would just stand still. You should behave like ,Friday, over there, standing perfectly still, and not squirming about like a child.

Friday, blushed at the complement, as her eyes shot over to look towards the older woman, "Thanks Mrs. Denton, for the dress, and for inviting me here."

"Well you're Mr. Higgins fiancee, so you're soon to be family by marriage," Amelia, walked over to my friend, and studied her, "You may call me, Amelia, young lady."

"Then you can call me, Sally, but please not in public," Friday, smiled sweetly, at my soon to be mother in-law.

"Mother, it's going on six o'clock, Dutchy's, going to be here soon," Audrey, whined, causing me to giggle.

"Fine then Audrey, we'll continue tomorrow, we only have two weeks till the wedding," Amelia, smiled at me, as she helped her daughter out of the dress, "Are you excited, Belladonna?"

"Yes, Mrs. Denton," I hurried over to my casual dress, and quickly slid it on, before helping ,Friday, with her own, "We need to hurry, Friday, or we're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Amelia, asked, as she dismissed the seamstresses.

"Klopp, he wants us back by seven, for my brothers surprise party," I answered, without much more thought, "Friday, she planned the whole thing, without my brother finding out."

"You should come, Mrs. Denton," Friday, took the older woman's hand, "That way, you could see where we all live."

I jabbed my friend in the side, "We wouldn't want, Amelia, to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm sure she would enjoy meeting the other boys, I mean her children are dating Newsies," Friday, turned away from me, which was something she did, when she wanted someone to know her word was final, "The party starts at, eight, bring, Mr. Denton."

Amelia wrapped an arm around me, as she lead us to the front door, "I would love to come, we'll be there dear," she whispered in my ear, after my friend stepped outside, "What does you're brother like?"

"He likes going to the track," I answered honestly, trying to think of something else, "Oh, and he likes cigars."

"Perfect dear, I will let, Brent, know," Amelia, she kissed my cheek, before shutting the doot.

This evening should be loads of fun, right?

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Please Read, and Review! I am sorry for the chapter being short. Sorry about the spelling, and grammar, I was really sleepy. If I missed any mistakes, don't be mad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the, Newsies.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Klopp, had made my brothers favorite dish, of cornbread with chile. Itey, who was also a decent person to have around in the kitchen, made some sausages for hot dogs. While Sassy, and Brookly, made a cake with powder surgar, sprinkled on the top. Friday, who had been bustling around, for the last two hours manages to arrange the whole downstairs to fit everyone.

"You know spying, isn't really polite dear," Bryan, came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, as I leaned over the counter, watching his parents, and Klopp.

"I'm not spying, I'm just making sure, that your mother doesn't say something about the Newsies, that would offend, Klopp," I answered honestly, remembering the first time I met her.

"What?" Bryan, took a step back, and stared at me like I was a stranger.

"You remember, how your mother acted like, the first time they met me," I said, as I walked over, to where punch was sitting on the table.

"Yes, be she doesn't see the Newsies, like she did before," Bryan answered, pouring a couple of cups, and handing me one.

"I know you're right," I smiled, as I thought about, how nice, Amelia, had been treating me, and my friends since the first time we met.

"Oh, Shit!" My brother screamed, causing the rest of the room to turned there attention to him, just to find him holding a couple of wooden box, along with a piece of paper.

I walked over to where he was standing, beside Brent, and Amelia, "What happened?"

"Mister, and Mrs. Denton, bought me two boxes of cigars, these will last me months," He held out a piece of paper, which ended up being a ticket, "And he gave me a pass, to sit in his box at the races, whenever I want to."

"Might even be able to teach your brother, on how to choose a winning horse, instead of just taking the word of a random guy," Brent, smirked as my brother went to play box him, something they did whenever the two of them were around eachother.

"Race, dance with me," Friday said, not giving my brother a chance to respond, as she lead him to the dance area, while music played on the gramophone.

"Shall we?" Brent, held his hand out towards me, and smiled, "Care to dance with your future father-in-law?"

"Sure," I smiled, as he took me over to where the others were dancing, including Maya, who had just lead my fiancee on the floor.

'Look who I'm dancing with, Bell,' Maya mouthed, turning her eyes on ,Bryan, and turning on her charms. She didn't like me much, since all the guys were so protective over me, and she was the one who wanted the attention. She had been on my case, about a month ago calling me name, and was about to smack me, when ,Bumlet's, grabbed her raised hand. He stopped talking to her, after she tried to his me, and she had been taking every chance she had, to make me mad at her.

"You don't like her?" Brent leaned in, and whispered in my ear.

"She doesn't like me, just because I am close to all the guys here, and she doesn't understand it's because I was the first girl here," I felt tears slide down my cheeks, as I remembered comeing home, finding almost all the dresses, Bryan, bought me since we started dating, shredded all over the girls bunk room floor.

"What happened?" Brent, lead me over to where there wasn't anyone to see us, and sat me down on the chair, "She did something did she?"

"She ripped all my dresses, and stole the barrette, that I had left from my mother," I stopped him, as he was getting ready to leave, and pulled him back down on the chair beside me, "Please, don't tell any one, I don't want to cause any trouble two weeks from my wedding."

"Why does Klopp, allow her to still live here?" Brent asked, handing me his handkerchief, then standing up, "I am going to talk to this, Miss Maya."

I followed the older, Denton, back to where the others were still dancing, just in time see ,Bumlets, take ,Maya, out of the building, and my fiancee wiping his mouth glaring in her direction. I walked over to him, "What, happened?"

"Miss Maya, kissed me, and I walked away from her," He wrapped his arms around me, and then studied my face, "You been crying?"

I smiled slightly, as I brought his face down towards mine, and kissed him, "I love you, Bryan."

He smiled as he leaned in, and kissed me back, "I love you too, Bell."

"Hey enough of that, this is my birthday," My brother explained, leading me onto the dance floor.

I laughed, as he kept spinning me around, and jumping to the music, "You call this dancing?"

"I call this having fun," He smirked, as he pulled ,Friday, in by the hand, so now the three of us were bouncing, and spinning around the floor, "I got two of the best girls, in my life. Who could ask for anything more."

**A Week Later**

"Do you know where she went?" I asked, as I sat beside ,Bumlet's, since I was selling with him at the train station.

"I told her to go to the, Bronx, and not to come back here anymore," My friend answered, smiling at me a little.

"She just left, cause you told her to?" I asked, as I counted my earnings, "Why did you invite her to be a Newsie, anyways?"

"Because, she reminded me of my mother, and I didn't want something bad to happen to her after I became friends with her," He answered, as he counted his own earnings, he looked at my money, "You're getting married in twelve days, and you still decide to sell?"

I laughed, since he was like the fifth person, wondering why I continued selling, "Yes, because I would be bored to death, just sitting around waiting. So how is you're mother doing?"

"She's still doing the same thing, living at the same 'Working Girl' house," Bumlets answered, as he smiled, he was the only one who had there mother in there lives, except the ,Jacobs. He had wasn't allowed to live in the 'Working Girl' house, after her became a teenager, so he became a newsboy, while living on the streets. Then one day, he met Swifty, and then got invited to live in the 'Lodging House' a year, before my brother, and I came around.

"How is your savings going, will your mother be able to move out soon?" I smiled, as a couple of children, were pulling at there mothers skirt as she held a piece of chocolate in her hands.

"I stopped saving for a place for my mother, and I. She is moving in with some gentlemen, next week after he gets the place set up," Bumlets smiled, as he looked straight ahead of us, "I met him, he's a decent guy, who owns a deli, near where she lives now.

"That's great, I hope everything works out for her," I stood up, when I noticed the skies getting darker. "You ready to head home?"

"Yeah," He grinned, tucking his hat in his back pocket, and taking my hand to run back to the 'Lodging House', "So, I asked ,Cutesy, out for the dance this weekend."

I smiled at my friend, "It's about time, she's had the biggest crush on you, since she came."

"Yeah, she told me," He smirked, as we turned the corner to where the lodging house was, finding my fiancee on the steps, "Hey Mr. Denton, how you doing?"

Bryan, smiled at my friend, as he stood to his feet, "Hey Bumlets, I am good," he took my hand, and looked back at my friend, "Can I borrow my fiancee, for a few minutes?"

"I suppose you could," Bumlets laughed, hurrying inside the building.

I turned to look at my fiance', since he hardly excused people, so we could talk alone, "What's going on?"

He laughed, pulling me into his arms, and kissing me, "I just missed you, haven't seen you for the last week, you know making sure everything is to my liking for the honeymoon."

I blushed as he talked about our wedding night, "Can we please not talk about that?"

"I forget how uncomfortable you get, when talking about our wedding night," He kissed my forehead, before letting go of me, "I need to get some work done, so I could get the time off, for after our wedding." He blew me a kiss, as he turned the corner.

I hurried over to Klopp, when I saw him carrying a couple bags of groceries, and grabbed one for him, "Klopp, I thought you usually brought Snipeshooter, to the store with you?" I followed him into the kitchen, and helped him stock the shelves.

"He's off with his brother, Pie Eater," Klopp answered, taking down a pot, and the shopping couldn't wait, "Brookly, she's got a cough, and I wanted to make her some soup."

"I'm going to miss your cooking," I sighed, taking a seat at the small table, which looked out onto the back alley.

"From what I hear, your soon to be husband, he's a great cook too," Klopp smiled, as he sat across from me, after throwing the chicken parts into the boiling water. He must had sensed my far off look, because he took a hold of my hand, "Everything alright, Belladonna?"

I shook my head, as I looked up at him, "I wish I had my mother her, she would be able to help me, with all the questions going on in my head."

"What question, perhaps I could help," He squeezed my hand, and smiled gently at me.

"Like how am I suppose act, during my wedding night, only thing I know is from what my brother told me," I answered, as I stood up to stir the soup, not wanting ,Klopp, to see my cheeks turn red, "His explanation."

"What did your brother have to say?" Klopp asled, trying not to laugh.

"Told me to wait, till I was twenty-one," I answered bitterly.

"Well he's your big brother, of course he would say that," Klopp, stood behind me, a he turned me to face him, "Listen to me, Bell."

I looked up at him, and nodded, "Alright."

"Just trust your husband, to help you through your first night, of being married," He gave my cheek a quick peck, and then smiled, "Mr. Denton, he is a gentlemen to the core, and he won't do anything that would hurt you alright. If will listen to you, to make sure your comfortable, he's not like the teenagers who live here. I am glad you came to me, instead of one of the other boys, who live here."

I wrapped my arms around Klopp, and thought how lucky I was to have someone, that was always willing to help me when I needed to.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and the next chapter will be the 'Big Day', can't wait to post that one. I will have pictures of the dress she is going to be wearing, along with Friday, and Audrey's dress, on my profile. Please Read, & Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the, Newsies.**

I stood on the edge of the roof on the 'Lodging House', thinking about my future, and the life I was going to be leaving. In two more hours, I was going to be 'Mrs. Bryan Denton', and will have a new place to call home. 'It's not like you're going to never see your friends again,' I tried to assure myself.

"Shouldn't you be heading to your wedding?" Swifty asked, from behind me, "I mean you're still getting married, right?"

"Yeah, I thought brides spent hours getting ready," Snoddy was grinning, as he sat beside where I was standing, he put his hand on my leg, "Well your legs don't feel cold, so you can't be getting cold feet."

Swifty laughed, as he sat on the other side of me, "You know, we can't really miss you, until you actually leave."

"I'm ready, just need to slip my dress on," I took both my friends hands, and started leading them back into the 'Lodging House', "Let's get five papers each, and sale them on the way to the chapel, for old time sake."

Swifty just lifted me up, and hurried me into the girls bunk room, right into the clutches of Friday, and Audrey. He gave me an apologetic look, before hurrying out of the room, "Sorry, Bell."

Audrey quickly started slipping the dress over my head, while ,Friday, quickly slipped on my shoes, and fastened them, "You really shouldn't be disappearing, on the day of your wedding."

"I just wanted to see the view from the top of the 'Lodging House', you know one last time," I was looking at my reflection, as both girls put the veil on top of my head.

"You're just marrying my brother, it's not like you'll never come back here again, you still have your family here," Audrey said, trying to comfort me, as she pulled me in her arms.

Friday pulled my arm, and started leading us downstairs, "Klopp, he's waiting for us in the carriage, so hurry up."

**Two Hours Later**

The Minister, turned the two of us, towards where the rest of the guest were sitting, "I now announce you, Mr. and Mrs. Bryan Denton, you may now kiss the bride."

Bryan, pulled me into his arms, and dipped me into a heated kiss, "Hello, Mrs. Denton," he whispered, before setting me back upright.

I smiled, as he started running me out of the chapel, as the guest followed us, "So we actually got married."

He lifted me on the front of the carriage, while the wedding party got in the back, before we headed to the Denton's Mansion, where everyone would be enjoying the reception. My husband climbed in next to me, after making sure the wedding party was settled in the back of the carriage, and then started the horses, "How are you doing, love?"

I rested my head on his shoulder, as he maneuvered the horses, down the road, "I'm just glad, that it's all over, and now I could relax."

"What happens, if my sister marries, Ivan, are you not going to help then?" Bryan, glanced back, at where his sister was cuddling next to her boyfriend, now with a blush.

I smirked, "Oh, of course I'll help, since she was such a great help with planning my wedding," I laughed with the panic, that showed across her face, "I'll try to be gentle."

"Wait, why am I worried, I'm not even engaged," She relaxed a little, as her boyfriend winked at me. He had told me that he planned on asking Audrey, in the next six months, and was planning to give her his mothers ring. I told Bryan, which was why he probably brought weddings up, in front of his sister, and my friend.

When we pulled up to the house, a man came around, and took the horses to the stables, as another guy directed the guest towards the garden, where there was a large long table, full of chairs on one side of the lawn, and another table full with food, and drinks on the other side, while the middle of the lawn was a small orchestra, with a designated dance area.

I giggled, as my husband lead me away from the rest of the party, to where his parents orchard was, "What are you doing, Bryan?"

He answered my question, by pushing me up, against a near orange tree. His lips were against mine, as he kissed me with all the passion he had, with a hint of something else.

"Bryan, we can't be rude to our guest," I said quickly as possible, finding it difficult to do, since he kept kissing me every time I tried to say something.

"I just want to kiss my wife, without everyone watching," He whispered into my ear, before loosening the grip he had on me, when he first started kissing me.

"We have till death, you know," I smiled up at him, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and place a gentle kiss to his cheek, "Let's get back, you're mother has the reception on a schedule," I took his hand, and lead him back to where our friends, and family were mingling.

"Mother's throwing a fit," Audrey warned as she hurried up to us, leaning into her brother, "She saw you sneak your wife away, and assumed something naughty happening," she pulled my hand, just as ,Amelia, approached her son.

I tried to turn back towards my husband, but my new sister in-law wouldn't have it, "I don't want him to get in trouble, Audrey."

"He's a grown man, it's not like mother could make him find a switch, and use it on him," Audrey, turned me, so I was facing her, as she started fixing my hair, removing my veil in the process.

"I suppose your right," I giggled, we started walking to the table, where everyone was now gathered.

My husband, had his mothers arm, as he lead her to the seat next to where his was. He smiled as he helped her to sit, and then did the same to me, before sitting down himself, "Mother, would appreciate it, if you didn't sneak me away," he whispered.

I went to smack his leg, when he captured my hand, "I didn't do-"

He chuckled, as he leaned in and kissed my cheek, "I'm teasing, dear. She actually was curious, as to where we were going for our honeymoon."

I smiled, "She still thinks you're taking me away?" We had discussed the honeymoon a couple months ago, and had arranged for us to stay in the apartment for a two weeks, with only Klopp, knowing so he could bring us our groceries, "Can't wait."

Mr. Denton stood, from where he was sitting beside his wife, and clicked his glass, "May I have your attention, the bride had requested, a special dance with her brother, Antonio," he pointed to the orchestra, and music started to play.

My brother, walked over to where I was sitting, and then lead me to the dance floor, "So Mrs. Denton, shall we show these people what it's about?" He held my right elbow, as he had my left hand, tucked into his own, "This is how father taught us to dance, remember?"

"A little bit, I know they dance a lot, even without music," I smiled at my brother, as he guided me around the dance floor, "Thank you for giving me away, Antonio."

"Well I'm glad you ended up with someone like Denton, instead a man who treats you like a trash," He was looking at me, as he thought for a moment, "Can I tell you something, and you promise not to get mad?"

"What would that be?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm, so I wouldn't have the chance to over react.

He was looking pass my shoulder, where the rest of the Newsies, were sitting, "I kind of told Skittery, that he couldn't date you, when you were fourteen. He had a crush on you, and I worried about how negative he could be with the other guys, and didn't want you dating him."

"I knew he had liked me, I didn't like him like that though," I laughed as my brothers surprised face, as I glance briefly at my husband, who was now leading his own sister to the dance floor, "I'm happy being Skittery's friend, I am in love with ,Bryan." 

I giggled, when my brother spun me out of his arms, and into the arms of Klopp, "Hey Klopp, how you doing?"

"I am doing good, can't believe you're married though, feels like you just came to the 'Lodging House' with your brother. You had dirt all over your face, and were hiding behind, Race," He smiled as he tucked a loose strand of hair, behind my ears, "I use to take you everywhere, until you insisted on selling."

"I remember the first time you bought me ten papers, and told me if I could manage to sell all my papers, without leaving our block then I could sale with the older boys," I smiled as he lead me around the floor.

"Well you sold them alright, you told the boys that if they didn't buy your papers, then I wouldn't let them live there anymore," Klopp finished, smiling fondly at me, "I think I grounded you for a month, for scaring the other boys, like that."

"I know, Itey, wouldn't talk to me for a whole week," I looked over to where ,Itey, was sitting beside Bumlets, and Swifty.

"I remember alright, you two were only a year apart, he had moved in a month before you, and your brother moved in," He shook his head, as he remembered something else, "You, and Itey, use to fight like a cat, and a mouse."

"We started getting along much better, after you made me sale with him, for the first two years," I laughed when Klopp, made that don't-remind-me look.

"Yeah, you two started getting in trouble, all over New York," He sighed, "Still can't believe, Snitch, taught you two, to pick pocket."

"That was until, Itey, and I, pick pocketed him," I couldn't stop from laughing, as my childhood memories danced in my head.

"Well you sure did make life interesting," He kissed my cheek, before my husband pulled me into his arms.

"We could take off now, Mrs. Denton," My husband whispered in my ear, placing a kiss, before leading me to say our goodbyes.

Amelia, wrapped her arms around me, when we approached, "I am so glad, to have you in our family, Bell."

"Thank you, Amelia," I kissed her cheek, before taking my husbands hand, and leading him to where my brother was standing, with Friday.

"I'll see you later, sis," My brother kissed my cheek, and then shook my husbands hand, "You take care of my sister, Bryan."

My husband kissed the top of my head, and smiled at my brother, "You have my word, Race."

"You're family now Bryan, you could call me, Antonio," My brother patted my husband on the shoulder, and then lead Friday, to where the rest of the guest were still were dancing on the floor.

Bryan, helped me onto the carriage, before getting in on his side, "Shall we head home, Mrs. Higgins?"

"Let's go home," I answered, kissing him on the cheek.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Please enjoy this chapter, and there will be another chapter to follow. Please Read & Review!**


End file.
